When a user attends an event, the user oftentimes desires a memoir of the event, such as a photograph or video of the event highlights. However, users typically do not continuously capture content throughout the entire event, and oftentimes miss the most memorable or relevant portions of the event experience. Furthermore, the content generated by a singular user is not necessarily the content that is the most interesting or relevant to the user.
Thus, there is a need in the video editing field to create a new and useful system and method for generating a summary of event highlights from one or more pieces of event-associated content. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.